Network-provided content, such as Internet web pages or media content such as video, pictures, music, and the like, are typically served to end users via networked computer systems. End user requests for the network content are processed and the content is responsively provided over various network links. These networked computer systems can include origin hosting servers which originally host network content of content creators or originators, such as web servers for hosting a news website. However, these computer systems of individual content creators can become overloaded and slow due to frequent requests of content by end users.
Content delivery networks have been developed to create a layer of caching between the origin servers of the content providers and the end users. The content delivery networks typically have one or more content nodes distributed across a large geographic region to provide faster and lower latency access to the content for the end users. When end users request content, such as a web page, the content node is configured (typically through domain name systems or DNS) to respond to the end user requests instead of the origin servers. Domain name systems provide translations of domain names into Internet Protocol (IP) addresses allowing a content node to act as a proxy for the origin servers.
Content of the origin servers can be cached into the content nodes, and can be requested via the content nodes from the origin servers of the content originators when the content has not yet been cached. Content nodes usually cache only a portion of the original source content rather than caching all content or data associated with an original content source. Thus, content may consistently be replaced or purged based on end user requests and changes to the content itself.
In some examples, content that is cached on the content nodes may require verification before the content data is communicated to the end user devices. As such, each of the users that attempt to access the content may require separate cookies or other security information to gain access to the content. Accordingly, because the origin servers often manage the security information, difficulties may arise when implementing a content distribution network.